Selene Hydra CH145MF
'Selene HydraW:D ' is a balance type beyblade. It's the brother beyblade to Helio Hydra V145VWB }} Face Bolt: Hydra The Hydra face bolt depics of the three headed dragon hydra. There are three dragon heads and a text spelling Lunar ,it also has a full moon in the backround on a black face bolt. Energy Ring: Hydra The Hydra energy ring is a multi- colerd color with three dragon like heads wraped around eachother as they circle the energy ring. There are blue wave designs like Cetus and other wave designs like Aquario. One "dragon is blue" and the other violet the third is white. Fusion Wheel: Selene The Selene fusion wheel is silver and split into to cresent shaped pieces that over lap eachother. The top and bottom layers allow the blader to bypass their opponent much easier and even redirect an opponents attack. The Selene wheel can switch between two modes, attack and balance. The balance mode is the normal two cresent overlapping, but when in attack mode the two "cresents" converge and become one large circular attack based wheel. Spin Track: CH145 CH145 is unique as it features a height-changing gimmick. The user is allowed a choice of using 100 or 145 as the Track's height. This is done by rotating the bottom portion of the Track and pulling/pushing the central part out/in, and then rotating the bottom portion back to lock the height. The height advantage along with the wheel and ring customizations allow for several attack variations. The CH145 works well with the Hydra face bolt to quickly change modes. Preformance Tip: Metal Flat Metal Flat has a Flat Tip made of Metal, giving it an offensive movement. The track works well with the CH145 track that allows the height change. It works well by being able to withst and constant changing movement. Abilities Ice Wall Raising: A thick wall of ice surrounds the bey from any nearby water source and is frozen with the bey's spirit to protect from physical attacks, wind and earth, however, there is a hole in the top and can be jumped into. This move can be destroyed with a fire move, and wears off after a few turns. It cannot be used in fire stages. When this combines with Fire Wall Raising, it makes a unbreakable defense move that only can be destroyed with another fire/water combo. However, it wears off after a few turns. Icicle Freezing Strike: Condensation collected in the bey starts to drip, and the spirit of the bey freezes it. The wheel then begins to spin and flick the icicles. It can be blocked with a fire defensive move or melted with fire. Stalagmite Freezing Uppercut: The Selene wheel absorbs water from a nearby water source and begins to spin, soaking the area with water. The spirit of the bey then freezes it to the point that ice stalagmites will burst from the ground, damaging and knocking the bey off balance. If the bey happens to get However, it can be melted by fire attack, and can't be used in a fire arena. In a water arena, it will freeze the opposing bey in place while the stalagmites to the job, and the only way to escape is a fast spinning, smashing force or fire. Special Moves Rising Moon Strike: A mighty ball of ice and water emerges from the Selene wheel to strike the opponent. This can be destroyed by an fire attack. However, when used in a tag team with Helio Hydra, the only way the move can be avoided is with a chance to dodge or a move with equal or more strength. Rising Eclipse Strike: When Rising Moon Strike is used with Rising Sun Strike, it combines to make a mighty special move, Rising Eclipse Strike! This move cannot be destroyed with just any elemental move since the fire combined with the water and ice, so the only way to destroy it is with a special move of equal or more strength. However, you can dodge it, but it has a high probability to hit. This can only be used in a tag team battle with Helio Hydra, This Special Move may only be used in tag battles and takes the place of the first move.